


i knew you were trouble when you walked in

by hapsburgs



Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, literally fluffy nonsense and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapsburgs/pseuds/hapsburgs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: The Bingley siblings and their friend, Will Darcy, decide to spend the summer in the charming countryside. But, disaster ensues when the trio have a competition to see who can seduce the eldest two Bennet sisters the fastest (god forbid feelings get involved)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i knew you were trouble when you walked in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satterthwaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satterthwaite/gifts).



> don't judge me for using a tswift lyric as a title. also caroline bingley is a goddess.

“See anyone of interest?” Caroline Bingley drawls boredly, taking a lazy sip of her vodka sour.

“Not as of yet.” Will Darcy replies over the blaring music, looking even more apathetic than she does.

“I don’t know what it is with the two of you - the music is good, the place is packed. Why aren’t either of you having any fun?” Her older brother, Charles, practically shouts as he joins them from the dance floor, hair flopping around wildly.

“We have higher ideas of entertainment.” She replies, sending her brother a quick smirk.

“Come on, Caro, I know you love a good party just as much as anybody.” Her brother thumps her on the back, and she winces. “Need I remind you of a certain incident in March of your second year at Cambridge?”

“No, _you do not need to remind me._ ” She seethes through her teeth, thanking god that it’s so dark because she is surely blushing. _I should never have told him about that._

“We’re in the country for the whole summer. Surely we must enjoy ourselves while we’re here.” Charles continues, and Will sighs.

“We certainly aren’t paying four thousand pounds a week in rent for nothing.” He finishes his Scotch and stands.

“You cannot be serious.” She glares up at the two of them.

“Dance with us, Caro!” Her brother pulls her to her feet. “Or at least make an attempt to act like you’re having a good time. And Darcy - well, Darcy, try to act nice.”

Caroline surveys the edge of the dance floor, wrinkling her nose at the gyrating bodies and wandering hands. No, a techno club in the home counties is definitely not her scene. She can not believe that she agreed to Charles’ insipid idea to leave London for the summer and settle in Hertfordshire. “ _It will be so much fun_ ,” he had said. “ _We rarely see enough of each other as it is_ ”; and how could she deny her older brother, who vaguely resembles a puppy?

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Caroline turns to her left to see a girl around her age standing against the wall, smiling over her mojito. She’s rather leggy, kind of gangly but not in an awkward way, with sharp cheekbones and dark hair swept off of her face.

“We’re from London, here for the summer.” She replies, turning to face her.

“And how are you finding Meryton?” She asks, and Caroline can sense behind her that her brother and Will turn around to face the young woman as well.

“We’ve only just arrived.” Charles buts in with a grin. “I’m Charles, this is my baby sister Caroline,” She shoots him a glare, “and this is-”

“Will Darcy.” He introduces himself plainly, and the young woman nearly laughs at his disagreeable tone.

“Elizabeth Bennet.” She shakes their hands. “I’m here with my older sister, Jane.” She gestures to a blonde chatting nicely with some man on the corner of the dance floor. Caroline watches as her brother’s eyes narrow in on Jane Bennet; for good reason, too. Jane Bennet is positively angelic - while Elizabeth is lanky, Jane is all soft curves and sweet smiles, startling blue eyes and golden hair. “I have three other sisters, too, but they’re too young to get in, thank god.

“Anyway, do you want to dance? Nothing as graphic as all of this nonsense, I can assure you,” She asks, waving her hand in the general direction of sweaty, grinding crowd.

“Absolutely.” Charles’ grin is blinding, but his eyes are trained on the eldest Bennet. “Caro?”

She shrugs nonchalantly, and looks expectantly at Darcy.

“I don’t dance.” He says simply, and Elizabeth nearly snorts.

“Okay, then.” As she grabs Charles’ and her hands, leading them over to where Jane is standing, now alone, Elizabeth leans over to whisper in her ear, lips barely brushing against skin and Caroline doesn’t understand why her heart stops for a split second. “What on earth is wrong with your friend?”

Caroline lets out a sarcastic laugh, before looking over her shoulder at a very awkward and uncomfortable looking Will Darcy. She sends him a quick wave. “What isn’t?”

Jane turns out to be even sweeter in personality than in appearance. She’s quiet and unassuming, completely unaware of her own worth and attractiveness. She watches Jane with Charles, watches their blushing cheeks and awkward laughs. _Interesting_.

Charles wears his emotions right on his face, and it is indeed very clear that he has the hots for the eldest Bennet. Part of her silently pleas that he gets over this initial interest, to save him from the certain heartbreak that would take place when they return to London. But _Jane Bennet - well_ , Caroline thinks as her eyes roam over Jane once again, languidly and without discretion, _it would be very hard to get over Jane Bennet_.

Caroline is not fond of strangers' hands roaming all over her body and the mixed scent of sweat, smoke, booze, and sex. But there is something to be said for a bass so strong she can feel is in her heart, strobe lights so intense that everything seems like fast moving snapshots; no longer one continuous image; and she can smell Elizabeth’s perfume on her neck, sharp and citrusy, enough to mask the scent of everything else.

“So, what do we think of Meryton?” Caroline inquires as they arrive back at Netherfield at a dismal three o’clock in the morning.

“Dreadful,” Darcy murmurs at the same moment her brother cries, “Wonderful!”

“And you, Caro?”

“It’s…” Well, she does not _like_ Meryton, with its seedy clubs and trashy residents, and she would indeed rather be back in London, preferably in a jazz bar in Kensington with a nice glass of wine, but…”The company is rather stimulating.”

“You mean the Bennet sisters, no doubt?” Charles grins, shrugging off his jacket rather clumsily.

“They are the only people of interest we have met thus far, and, I would argue, that we are going to meet.” She shrugs indifferently. “You were quite enraptured with Jane.”

“She is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” He sighs, leaning against the wall. “They just don’t make them like that anymore, Caro.”

“She is indeed the most attractive woman in Meryton that we have encountered.” Darcy agrees, and Caroline shoots him a glare. “Excluding you, naturally.” He amends.

“But her sister is quite pretty, as well, but in a rather unusual way, I suppose.” Caroline thinks back to Elizabeth and her dark hair and sparkling eyes. Yes, she was quite pretty; the looks of a high fashion model, in a way; not conventionally attractive, but eye-catching.

“She was tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me.” Darcy spits harshly, and she makes a short, sarcastic sound. “Do you have something to add, Caroline?”

“And…?” She prompts him; she is not ignorant to the too-long-to-be-appropriate looks he was giving Elizabeth; he had spent half the night with his eyes trained on her legs. “You are not particularly subtle, Will.”

“She had rather fine eyes.” He admits lowly, turning away from her to look out the window.

“I don’t know why you’re beating around the bush,” Charles shrugs, heading for the stairs. “Obviously Will thinks she’s hot enough to fuck, but not hot enough to have a relationship with.”

“And these astute assessments are how you woo the ladies, is it?”

Caroline had wished for a simple, uncomplicated summer in Hertfordshire, but as she lays in bed trying to sleep she can’t help but wonder if the Bennet sisters are going to throw a wrench in that plan.

* * *

“I have had the most brilliant idea.” Caroline announces over breakfast a few days later.

“Does it involve getting up early?” Charles groans, practically falling asleep over his cereal.

“No, it does not.” She sighs, almost aggressively digging into her yogurt.

“Your attitude for Meryton has certainly changed.” Will comments, looking up from his paper.

“We must find some amusement for the summer, and I have found just that.” She replies, pulling her long, red hair into a messy ponytail.

“Out with it, Caro. It is far too early for you to be teasing us so.” Her brother yawns, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“I propose a competition.” She states, watches the excitement flit over her brother’s face and the wary confusion over Darcy’s.

“Of what sort?” Will asks carefully, closing his paper.

“It is no secret that you have developed a tendre for our dear neighbor, Jane Bennet, while Darcy here is attracted to more than just Elizabeth’s _fine eyes_ \- do not deny it.” She waves her hand in dismissal, noticing Will’s impending objection. “Woo the Bennet girls, and we will see by the end of the summer who has seduced them the quickest.”

“Between Darcy and I?” Charles leans forward, obviously intrigued.

“Between you and Will and myself.” She shrugs - Charles laughs, and Darcy scoffs. “I fail to see the humor.”

“Caro, you don’t even know if the Bennet sisters are, you know... _in_ to that sort of thing.” Her brother blushes, still laughing, but Caroline just raises a cool eyebrow.

“I can assure you, Charles,” She leans forward menacingly.  “ _I am quite persuasive_.”

“Is it not petty to use others in such a shallow way for one’s own amusement?” Darcy interrupts.

“If all goes according to plan, you will have Elizabeth Bennet - and not just her _fine_ eyes.” Caroline replies innocently, sipping her coffee and folding her legs under her. “We have until the end of August, and some form of confirmation is required; I will not have anyone _lying_ to win.”

“And what are the other terms of this competition?” Will inquires.

“Of course, ‘seduction’ is equivalent to ‘sex’, in this case.” She shrugs nonchalantly. “I would add ‘penetrative’, but that does not apply in my case.”

Charles wrinkles his nose. “I can’t believe I’m listening to my sister discuss penetration over Froot Loops.”

“What is the prize of this adventure?” Will questions earnestly.

“Bragging rights,” Caroline grins. “And if I win, you both have to spend a week with me at that spa I like in the Lake District.”

They both groan.

“That place is so girly, Caro.” Charles complains, before brightening. “But if Will and I win, you have to come to all of Marylebone’s matches this fall with us.”

“No, you know I hate cricket.” She whines.

“You like it when there are members of the aristocracy present.” Darcy points out, and she nearly sticks her tongue out at him.

“Then it’s settled.” Charles grins, leaning back cheekily in his chair, apparently no longer tired. “But I must say I am personally revolted by the idea of my baby sister having sex.”

Caroline laughs. “Then you and Will must win quickly, I suppose.”

* * *

 

She sets her sights first on Jane Bennet.

Darling, humble, blushing, cherubic Jane. Caroline can wrap her around her little finger, the sweet girl. Jane is gentle, Jane is naive, Jane has no idea who is coming for her. She can not be too direct with Jane - she would not respond well to aggression. No, Jane needs gentle persuasion; soft touches and smiles. She has the advantage already; girls like Jane are more responsive to friendship and girl bonding than the advances of new male neighbors.

She hates to use the term ‘stalk’, but she does make a point to know where Jane is, and what she’s doing, so she can have completely-random-not-at-all-contrived run ins with her. She speaks to Jane at parties, compliments her on her hair and makeup and charming personality; she interacts with her at every chance, until she is sure that Jane trusts her and considers them friends.

“We just keep running in to each other, don’t we?” She laughs as she approaches Jane in Tesco. Jane laughs shyly in turn before eyeing the different yogurts.

“Extremely often, I’ve found.” Jane comments, eyes sparkling as she glances at Caroline.

“Well, Meryton’s a small town.” Caroline rolls her shoulders indifferently.

“I figured that your kitchen staff would be shopping for groceries.” The blonde points out, pushing her cart over to the juices.

“I only needed to pick up a few things.” Her voice falls flat as she follows Jane.

“As much as I enjoy our time chatting, Caroline, I really must get a move on. Mama wants me back quickly, you see; we’re having our cousin over for dinner tonight, and-” Jane is obviously flustered and a tad embarrassed at her attempt to shrug Caroline off.

“You need not apologize, Jane, dear.” Caroline grins, taking the opportunity to lay her hand on Jane’s forearm. A blush rises in Jane’s face, and Caroline gently squeezes Jane’s arm. “I was wondering if you’d join me for tea tomorrow.”

“Tea?” Jane squeaks, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

“Of course, if you’re available.” Caroline gently moves her thumb on Jane’s skin, rubbing her arm.

“Is three good?” Jane can’t even meet her eyes, and Caroline grins ferally.

“ _Perfect_.”

* * *

She makes sure Charles and Darcy are out of the house when she has Jane over. They do not need to know how close she is to the first half of her goal. She spends a solid half an hour deciding what kind of lingerie to wear under her outfit (soft blue lace, which matches her eyes; she didn’t think Jane would respond well to blacks and garters and things that reek of sex). Classic, feminine clothing; tight, but not too tight; revealing, but not too revealing.

She smiles as she applies her light pink lipstick. _Yes, today was the day._

“How is your family, Jane?” She smiles as she pours Jane more tea. The parlor at Netherfield was ideal for seduction; high windows, plush furniture, a wonderful view of the surrounding lands.

“Fine - you are so kind to ask, Caroline.” Jane tears her gaze away from the beautiful molding on the ceiling to Caroline.

“And how was dinner with your cousin?”

“It went quite well, I think. Mr. Collins is a tad strange, but…” Jane’s eyes are no longer on Caroline’s, however, but on her right hand, which is toying with her necklace. “He means well.” Caroline lets her hand run along the side of her necklace, down her chest, and studies how Jane’s eyes linger on the skin where her fingers just were. “Forgive me, Caroline, but wherever did you get that necklace?”

“Oh, this?” Caroline smiles softly, fingering the white and canary diamond necklace. “It was a gift, from my aunt. She was a horrid woman. I think it would look better on you, actually.”

“I could never.” She shakes her head, blushing.

“We are friends, are we not?”

“Of course, but -”

“Then let me, please.” Caroline gracefully moves to sit next to Jane on the couch, unclasping the necklace.

“If you insist.” Jane replies slowly, turning around so Caroline can put the necklace on her. Caroline moves closer, and Jane sharply inhales at Caroline’s breath on her neck. Caroline can smell the floral perfume on Jane’s skin as she gently places the necklace on her. As she does the clasp, her fingers brush over the girl’s skin - and at that Jane loses all ability to breath whatsoever.

Caroline’s fingers move down Jane’s collarbone to her decolletage, smoothing the necklace down.

“Perfect,” She whispers against Jane’s ear, and she can practically hear the girl’s heart pounding more rapidly. She places gentle hands on Jane’s shoulders, turning her back around to see the necklace. Jane’s pupils are blown, her skin deliciously flushed, chest heaving as if this were some form of physical exertion. “It does look better on you.” Caroline declares quietly, turning her gaze to the necklace, which she runs between her fingers. When she looks back up at Jane, she’s so close that she can see her own reflection in those blue eyes, so close that she can almost _feel_ Jane’s lips on hers.

The kiss tastes like sweet success. It’s so soft that she isn’t quite sure it really happens until Jane’s big eyes are studying her again, before her gaze drops to her lips and this time it’s Jane who initiates the kiss. _Wonderful_ , Caroline almost murmurs. _It’s practically her decision_. Jane’s lips are delicious, warmly tempting and she has to prevent herself from taking her right there and then.

“In the parlor?” Caroline chuckles lowly, playing the role of the innocent maybe better than even Jane.

“Caroline Bingley, if you don’t kiss me right now, I will never speak to you again.” Jane orders, and Caroline’s mouth drops open in shock.

“What a monstrous thought!” Caroline laughs, but Jane is practically tackling her into another kiss, hands in her hair, and Caroline loses any other comeback that had entered her mind.

* * *

“What about Charles?” Jane asks softly in the aftermath, in a tangle of sweaty limbs and satisfaction.

“What about him?” Caroline wonders lazily, resting her head on Jane’s chest to look up into her eyes from her pleasurable, yet inconvenient, vantage point on top of Jane.

“Well, I think he’s interested in me.” Jane admits, cheeks turning red.

“You’re blushing!” Caroline grins. “He is very friendly in nature, but he does talk about you.” Jane pulls her bottom lip (swollen and bruised, thanks to Caroline) between her teeth, and it’s so adorable and Caroline kisses her hard for it. “Don’t worry, dear; I’m not territorial.”

Jane reaches up to brush a lock of red hair out of Caroline’s face, and Caroline just presses a kiss to Jane’s collarbone to avoid looking in to her eyes  (for some reason she can’t explain, there’s a vague twisting in her stomach. She can not _bear_ the idea of Jane with her brother. Jane is practically a porcelain doll; Caroline wants to wrap her up in a bow and keep her all to herself, the precious thing).

“You know, this was my first time with…” Jane stutters, playing with Caroline’s hair.

“And you did remarkably well, darling.” Caroline smiles gently, linking her fingers playfuly with Jane’s. And indeed, Jane did do remarkably well - she can not get the sound of her breathy moans out of her head, and Caroline argues that it will be extremely distracting in the coming days.

"I think I could stay like this forever." Jane muses, more to herself than to Caroline. She makes a small noise of contentment, tucks her head under Jane’s chin and privately agrees. "Do you know what time it is, Caro?"

She squints tiredly at the clock on top of the mantle. "Almost six?"

Jane nearly leaps up, disturbing Caroline in her place on top of her. "God, I was supposed to be back by five! My mother will kill me!"

"You should stop abiding by your mother's rules, darling." She mumbles, pressing a kiss to Jane’s neck as the blonde sits up.

"Try saying that when you have no where else to live because student loans are crushing you." Jane rolls her eyes, pulling in her mint sweater. "I'll have to come again for tea soon, I think."

Caroline smiles, pulling her in for a goodbye kiss after she finishes dressing. But as Jane turns to leave, she sways slightly, catching the door frame.

"Are you quite alright?" Caroline eyes Jane in concern.

"I just feel strange." But her voice has gone hollow. "What kind of tea was that, Caro?"

"Earl Grey?"

Jane groans, head falling to rest of the doorframe. "I have bad reactions to bergamot."

"How could you not taste the bergamot?!?" Caroline cries, but jumps to her feet as she watches Jane visibly pale.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Jane whispers, eyes shut.

"On the left..." She whispers, but Jane has already bounded off down the hall. "Wait!" She begins to run after her, wanting to prevent the girl from vomiting on any of the expensive fixtures, but is reminded that she is, alas, only wearing a rather skimpy bra and panty combination. She fumbles to put on her trousers, but at the sound of Jane’s retching she forgoes that idea and runs into the hall.

She's glad the servants are trained in discretion, because there would certainly be gossip about this incident otherwise.

"Are you quite alright?" She knocks before entering, and Jane looks miserable, hunching over her toilet. "At least you didn't throw up on me during the sex."

Jane laughs sadly before continuing to vomit, and like any good friend/fuck buddy, she gently holds her hair back while trying not to look too disgusted.

She ends up calling Elizabeth, and it is quickly determined that Jane is too ill to be moved, at least for the next few days. Elizabeth, however, insists on coming to see Jane, and out of politeness and Elizabeth’s evident concern for her sister, she invites Elizabeth to stay as well.

(After Caroline has tucked Jane up in a bed in a guest room, she goes to change before Elizabeth arrives. She quickly realize, though, that her panties are missing the lacy trim. And they're a shade too dark. Upon Caroline’s happy realization, they aren't her panties at all)

* * *

"We have house guests." She greets her brother and Will when they arrive home.

"Oh?"

"I had Jane over for tea, but she fell ill, I'm afraid. Some ridiculous bergamot allergy. Anyway, she's too sick to travel, so she and her sister will be staying with us until further notice."

"Are you sure you didn't know about Jane’s unfortunate allergy in advanced,  and simply had her drink the tea to ensure your closeness?" Darcy questions tersely, and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"And why would I do that? Charles is here, too. And you and now Elizabeth. I would have to compete with both of you the whole time. I can't seduce them both at the same time." At that, she smirks. "Not that I'd need to, of course."

"What do you mean?" Her brother questions, approaching her in confusion. Caroline just pulls the pair of blue panties out from behind her.

"It seems that there are enough girls in the Bennet household that Mrs. Bennet has to embroider their names on their panties." She reveals, tossing the underwear on in the serving table in front of the men.

Darcy picks up the lingerie between two fingers. " _Jane_ ," He reads the name on the tag, before letting out a long sigh.

"Bollocks!" Charles cries. "You can't have - not that quickly."

"Though I loved having tea with Jane, I cannot deny that I had an ulterior motive." She answers slyly, and Charles pulls at his hair in anger.

"Don't tell me you've gotten to Elizabeth, too?" Darcy asks, and she shakes her head.

"No, she's out grabbing the last of her and Jane’s things. She'll be a tough one to crack."

"Are you suggesting that my Jane is easy?" Charles rages, and it feels like someone has dumped a bucket of ice water on her.

"She is not _your_ Jane, Charles." She replies with barely restrained annoyance. "Like I said, I am quite persuasive." She heads towards the stairs, to check up on the _Jane_ of late. "You might want to speed up your game, boys, unless you expect to lose by the end of the week."

* * *

Jane is mostly bedridden, but Charles takes charge of her care when Elizabeth needs a break (Caroline begrudgingly admires her sisterly devotion; even if Charles was ill, Caroline would not be caught dead anywhere near him).

She was right in her assessment that Elizabeth would be harder to seduce; she can never seem to get Elizabeth _alone_ , and she is not one to be taken by compliments and flattering.

"You read quite often, don't you, Elizabeth?" Caroline asks her one afternoon during her stay - a rare moment where they are all together while Jane is asleep.

"I do enjoy reading," She replies, flipping the page. "I am never able to get my hands on enough books."

"One hallmark of a truly accomplished woman is improving your mind by excessive reading." Darcy comments from his place at the desk, and Elizabeth snaps her book shut with a loud thud.

"And what are the other 'hallmarks of a truly accomplished woman'?" Elizabeth smiles bitterly.

"A thorough knowledge of the modern languages, dancing, drawing, painting, singing, and the piano. She must be up to date on current affairs, and be a respectable member of the upper class. And there is something in her air, and manner of walking -"

"So someone like you, Caroline?" Elizabeth mocks, and Caroline reddens. Charles has the audacity to laugh, and she shoots him a glare. "I have never met such a woman. Surely she would be a fearsome thing to behold."

"Elizabeth, why don't you accompany me to the bookshelf in the corner? Though we have a wonderful library here at Netherfield, our most beloved books are here, in the parlor. You can borrow as many as you like during your stay." Caroline offers Elizabeth her arm, which Elizabeth takes hesitantly.

"And how many accomplished women do you know, Darcy?" Elizabeth inquires as they make their way over to the bookcase. Caroline purposefully slows their pace and directs their route the long way around the room. The sharp citrus scent of Elizabeth’s perfume fills her nose again, along with the comforting smell of coconut shampoo. When mixed together, it surprises her how heavenly it smells.

"Darcy cannot be teased, I fear." Caroline points out.

"Really? Well we're dearly trying to find a fault in you, Darcy." Elizabeth replies.

"Perhaps that my good opinion once lost, is lost forever." He looks up as they pass in front of him. Caroline shoots him a smirk over Elizabeth’s shoulder, and his grip on his pen tightens.

"Well, I can't find a fault in that. A shame, for I dearly love to laugh." Elizabeth smiles humorlessly as they reach the antique bookcase. Caroline bites her lip to suppress scoffing.

"A family trait, I think." ****

* * *

"I feel like such a burden." Jane murmurs, shaking her head slightly, and Caroline takes her hand, sitting down besides Jane on the bed.

"That's nonsense, and you know it." Caroline sighs. "We are very happy to have you here."

"I hate feeling so hopeless. I am so indebted to you all." Jane smiles weakly, pulling the blankets around her tighter. "You have all been such wonderful nurses."

"Elizabeth has been by your side day and night." Caroline smiles. "I, however, am useless when caring for the sick."

"Not entirely true." Jane replies, and Caroline brushes a messy lock of blonde hair off of Jane’s forehead. "Your brother has been in to see me, too."

"Has he?" She chuckles lowly. "He's more useless than I am."

"He's sweet." Jane laughs in return, and the smile that lights up her face makes her feel vaguely melancholic.

"And I'm not?" Caroline squeezes her hand tighter, leaning down closer to Jane, who simply smiles quietly in response.

Jane’s fingers readjust in hers, playing with hers. She does that thing where she pulls her lip between her teeth again,  and she hates it because she should not feel this way (what way, she can't exactly explain) for someone who she has no intention of seeing again after this summer.

The only sounds are Jane’s tired breathing and a vague creaking in the hallway as Caroline presses a soft kiss to Jane’s lips.

"You taste like cherries." Jane whispers against her lips, blinking sleepily up at her.

"Well, you taste like digestive crackers."

* * *

"A Mrs. Bennet, a Miss Bennet, a Miss Bennet, and a Miss Bennet for you." **  
**

"Are we going to receive every Bennet in the country?" Caroline complains, but unfortunately, the footman is right - the Bennet family had deemed Jane well enough to return home, and decided that it was appropriate that they all come and pick her up.

"You should really have a party here, Charles. It would be wonderful!" The youngest sister, covered with too much makeup and looks about sixteen, giggles.

"Wonderful!" Another echoes, and Caroline privately agrees with Elizabeth’s initial assessment that they should be let no where near a nightclub.

"You shall name the date." Charles agrees amiably, and Caroline nearly rolls her eyes.

"Perhaps at the end of the summer, before we return to London." Caroline suggests, and Charles blinks, as if being woken from a dream.

"London. Right."

"Oh, you must not be returning to London so soon, Mr. Bingley!" Mrs. Bennet cries.

"It seems whenever I'm in the country, I miss the city, but when I'm in the city, I long for the country. I find both incredibly diverting."

"I do not agree. I find society in the city much more varied." Darcy interrupts coldly, and she inwardly groans.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, how can you say such a thing!" Mrs. Bennet protests, and Caroline counts the seconds until they leave.

When they do leave, however, Jane hugs her for longer than what is considered proper - and the look of Charles' face, and the smile on Jane’s after she lets go, both worry her.

And when Elizabeth bids her farewell, she's looking at her strangely, and Caroline feels like Elizabeth’s analyzing her.

"I'll see you soon, Caroline." Elizabeth says in a detached manner that confuses Caroline even more.

"So you've failed in your seduction of Elizabeth thus far." Darcy comments as she returns inside, and she shrugs as she joins him at the window to watch the Bennets' car depart.

"Thus far. But I'm not worried." She pats him gently on the back. "You haven't seduced her, either."

Her tone is much more confident than she feels.

* * *

She runs into Elizabeth a few weeks later; the first time since her sojourn at Netherfield. Caroline had seen Jane a couple of times since for coffee, but she always feels uncomfortable (guilty, maybe? She doesn't understand the emotion).

"I'm babysitting my sisters." Elizabeth laughs sarcastically as they meet at the shops downtown. "They're looking for dresses for your party next week - LYDIA, ABSOLUTELY NOT  THAT ONE!"

"Yes, it will be quite the event." Caroline grins tersely.

"Jane is particularly upset that your traveling party will be leaving soon to return to London." Elizabeth says softly, making Caroline shift uncomfortably.

"I heard you have had some run ins with Will." She changes the subject.

"Darcy?" She smirks slightly. "Yes. He's quite the character, isn't he?" She raises an eyebrow, and it comes off incredibly seductive and Caroline blushes angrily.

"I really must get going." Caroline murmurs through her teeth, trying to push by her, but Elizabeth catches her wrist, stepping slightly closer to her.

"I'm looking forward to your party, Caroline." Elizabeth smiles, and Caroline stalks away murmuring obscenities under her breath.

* * *

“Where’s Charles?” Caroline asks in confusion as Will Darcy joins her in the dining room for dinner. “Weren’t you two at the park?”

“Why on earth would I go to the park when we sit on over fifty acres of land?” Darcy replies stiffly, taking the seat across from you. “And what do you mean, ‘where’s Charles’? He told me you two were going to the cinema.”

“Do you really think I would be caught dead at the cinema, let alone one in Meryton?” Caroline rolls her eyes. “So where the hell has Charles been?”

“What’s for dinner?” This time, it’s Charles who enters the room, smiling cheerfully. His face falls at seeing the two of them already seated, looking up at him in utter confusion. “Oh, you’re both already here!”

“Where on earth have you been?” Darcy asks, setting down his fork, and Charles turns bright red.

“At the park.” Charles reddens, shooting his sister a nervous glance.

“Certainly not with Will.” Caroline scoffs, before noticing Charles’ lips, which are oddly fluorescent pink. “With Jane, then?”

“Well, yes-”

“So you fucked her in the woods?” Caroline raises an eyebrow, and Charles turns redder, obviously incensed.

“I would never! It was...a date.”

“So this is where you’ve been swanning off to all summer.” Darcy concludes, and Caroline watches her brother, watches the pain and joy flicker back and forth in his eyes, watches his shoulders slump in shame.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you.” Caroline whispers, taking a different tone than the rest of the conversation. Charles sighs, taking the seat next to her and running his hands through his messy hair.

“I think so. _God_ , she’s so lovely and kind and - can we please stop this ridiculous competition?” Charles asks in exasperation. “It seems terribly unfair to poor Jane, and -

“I don’t see any reason why we should. After all, if you do love her, you’ll eventually end up sleeping with her.” Caroline coolly replies, and she feels ice starting to creep inside of her. “Besides, Will and I are still battling over Elizabeth. You have no competition from either of us.”

“Neither of us are particularly close to our goal, however.” Darcy points out, stabbing at his dinner harshly.

Caroline rolls her shoulders in indifference. “We’ll see. The party shall reveal all.”

* * *

When they agreed to host a party at Netherfield, Darcy was completely against the idea (as he is with any form of social interaction). Caroline recommended some form of intimate cocktail party. Charles advocated for a massive rager, going late into the night. **  
**

And naturally, with his puppy dog eyes and winning smile, Charles got his way.

Netherfield, in the course of a few days, had turned into, for lack of a better term, a massive nightclub. Caroline had overseen the installation of strobe lights, expensive sound systems. She watched landscapers fix up the gardens, met dozens of bartenders and waiters, choose the music herself.

But now, looking over the dance floor from the second floor balcony, Caroline can't be bothered with all of that logistical nonsense. Charles is chatting with Jane in the corner, Darcy and Elizabeth are hovering nearby. There are hundreds of people at this party, but only four she cares about.

So she knocks back a shot of tequila and heads downstairs.

And for most of the night, she succeeds in talking and maintaining pleasantries with the Bennet sisters, Charles, and Darcy. Until Darcy, having gained his courage from two glasses of brandy, asks Elizabeth to dance, who, with a look of surprise, agrees.

The idea of Will Darcy besting her at anything is enough to cause her competitive nature to go into overdrive, so she turns to her brother and Jane with a sweet smile.

"Dance with me, Jane?" She forms it as a question, but she's gently dragging Jane away without waiting for her answer.

She purposefully chooses a spot near Darcy and Elizabeth, who aren't even dancing near each other, let alone touching. It's vaguely satisfying, watching them say few words and look so pained. Caroline is so set on studying them that she doesn't even pay much attention to Jane, who's grinding her hips against hers.

As the song ends, Elizabeth catches her wrist, pulling her so close that she can see her reflection in her eyes and Caroline freezes, because Elizabeth’s eyes are fine indeed; so many different colors happily swimming together.

"We need to talk." Elizabeth whispers tersely, and without waiting for a reply she's leading her out of the crowd, off of the dance floor and into a side hallway, with gorgeous windows overlooking the land. The music and laughter outside has lessened to a dull thumping, and it's dark - but she can still see Elizabeth’s eyes, now glowing with anger.

_Quite the interesting turn of events._

"Whatever is going on between you and Jane, it needs to stop." Elizabeth orders, and Caroline blinks in surprise, because this is the last thing she expected.

"I have no idea -" Caroline begins in disbelief, but Elizabeth interrupts her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I came back from picking up Jane’s things and I overheard you, your brother, and Darcy discussing this little _competition_ of yours." Elizabeth steps closer, seething. "First of all, Jane does not _deserve_ to be part of such a ridiculous thing."

And Caroline blushes because Elizabeth is right, of course. Jane did not deserve to be seduced, fucked in the parlor, and treated as an ends to a means. Perhaps this is what she has been feeling since her liaison with Jane - _regret_.

"And if that is not enough, Jane is holding back her true feelings for your lovely brother because she is still pining after you, waiting for you to come around even though _you_ have been nothing but icy to her since our stay here." Elizabeth stops moving towards her, so close that she can hear her breathing. "You have been leading her on, and I strongly recommend that you stop it at once."

Caroline is so incensed that she is speechless. Though Elizabeth is right, Caroline is shocked at how improper it is to confront the host at her own party (she also finds it vaguely commendable, though she pushes that back in her mind). She doesn't have serious feelings for Jane, but she always felt like Jane was _hers_ , like a possession, and certainly not Charles', and now she just feels guilty.

She kisses Elizabeth just then, takes her face in her hands and presses her lips to hers in a clash of tongues and teeth. Elizabeth pulls back slightly, not refusing but not quite acquiescing either.

"I will not be a part of your silly competition." Elizabeth says slowly, and Caroline finally closes the space between them, pressing her right against her.

"I'm not asking you to." Caroline whispers, suddenly tired of this ridiculous game of seduction; at this point she just wants _Elizabeth_ , wants her more than she's wanted anything else, so she presses her lips to Elizabeth’s again fervently. "God, you're so gorgeous when you're angry."

“Likewise, Miss Bingley.” Elizabeth giggles against her lips, and Caroline’s smile is so big it feels like her face is about to crack in half. The moment Elizabeth’s arms wrap around her, Caroline practically _melts_ , sighing as she tangles her hands in Elizabeth’s hair, letting her brother and Jane and Darcy and this ridiculous party all fade away.

At least she has the decency to drag Elizabeth to her room this time.

* * *

Being with Elizabeth is deliciously different than being with Jane. Jane was a conquest; a prize that lost its appeal once she won it. She’s fond of Jane, overprotective of her, because she  took Jane for herself; a wonderful, golden trophy. Jane was all soft curves, blushing skin and hesitant hands and sweet smiles that are too endearing for this world. With Elizabeth - well, every inch of Elizabeth is _wonderful_ , she never wants to let go of her. Her hands send shivers down her spine, and the vibration of Elizabeth’s dark laughter against her neck is enough to make her whimper. In short, Elizabeth Bennet is able to reduce her to a helpless puddle of hormones, in a way that Jane is unable. **  
**

Elizabeth is a challenge, too, but one that she does not think she will ever complete. She would want Elizabeth even without this competition. Elizabeth Bennet infuriates her, and she hates a lot of things about her; hates her stupid, quick witted mouth, how wild and ferocious she was when she stormed into Netherfield after she learned Jane was sick, hates how easily she attracts Darcy’s attention (she does not have feelings for Darcy, but the match - nay, alliance - makes sense), hates her stupid fine eyes that never stop shining.

She mentions this to Elizabeth, afterwards.

“Oh, I hate you too, darling. Make no mistake.” Elizabeth whispers, grinning before pressing a kiss to her shoulder, and Caroline blushes as she smiles.

( _No, she could never actually_ hate _Elizabeth. In truth, she loves everything about her, even the things she tells herself she hates_ ).

“This is not what I expected from you.” Elizabeth comments, brushing back a lock of Caroline’s fiery hair that has fallen messily in her face.

“Not what I expected, either.” Caroline agrees, because when she became set on seducing Elizabeth Bennet, she figured the sex would be intense, hatefilled, rough enough to make her _bleed_ , but it wasn’t like that in the slightest. Hands were wandering, exploring every inch of skin like there was no time in the world; the slightest brush of Elizabeth’s mouth was enough to reduce her to a mess of moans. It was warm and wonderful and Caroline can’t stop thinking about it, wants it again and again, wants to drown in it.

“I should go find Jane.” Elizabeth admits, tracing random patterns on Caroline’s thigh that causes her to make a small sound of contentment. “Your party must be ending soon.”

“It’s only two.” Caroline laughs quietly as she glances at the clock behind Elizabeth. “The party’s set to go until morning - we’re serving breakfast at eight.”

“Won’t they be missing you? You’re the host.” Elizabeth wonders, hand stilling on her skin.

“I’m sure Charles and Will are doing just fine.” Caroline reassures her, and for a long moment they just stare at each other, the only sound the distant thrumming of the bass downstairs.

“Is this your way of asking me to stay?”

“Yes. Stay.” Caroline asks, kissing her softly, just the barest brush of lips.

“Well, I can’t deny that.” Elizabeth acquiesces, and Caroline lets out a sigh of relief. “Perhaps we should fetch clothes, though? To add to the propriety of the situation.” Caroline raises an eyebrow, and Elizabeth laughs. “Be quiet, we can take them off again, but I have noticed that these doors don’t lock, and I don’t need my younger sisters wandering around and finding us naked in a bed together.”

“Closet’s on the right.” Caroline replies, sighing as Elizabeth slips out of bed, stepping over her discarded dress and heels before slipping back into her underwear, which to Caroline’s delight have tiny Batman symbols on them. “Nice panties.”

“Oh, you didn’t notice their amazingness before? You were too busy trying to rip them off, I suppose.” Elizabeth jokes, and Caroline throws a pillow at her playfully. She watches Elizabeth for another long moment, eyes wandering over her appreciatively and without apprehension before joining her.

Elizabeth takes care to look at everything in Caroline’s closet, but Caroline just watches her happily. She could watch Elizabeth all day; watch her eyes light up, watch the way she talks excitedly with her hands, watch her chew on her bottom lip when worried and eyebrows knit so adorably together when confused. She has this kind of surprising, lithe grace in her movements that Caroline wishes she could some how capture.

Elizabeth finally decides on sweaters; navy for Caroline, dark grey for her.

“This house is so cold,” She comments, pulling the sweater over her head, and Caroline sighs.

“Then why don’t we go back to bed and get warm?” She pouts, and Elizabeth laughs, ignoring her.

“Why does one person need so many knee socks?” Elizabeth questions, holding up two pairs of mismatched cable knit socks.

“My feet get cold.” Caroline shrugs, toes curling into the thick carpet of her walk in closet at the thought.

“I’ve always hated it when socks matched.” Elizabeth sighs, dropping to her knees in front of Caroline. Caroline sucks in a breath as she slowly rolls the socks on over her feet, the act somehow managing to be terribly erotic. Elizabeth presses a kiss right where the sock ends and the skin begins, leaving her shivering. Her eyes are sparkling, pupils wide as she rises to her feet, and Caroline can hear her heart thundering in her ears when Elizabeth kisses her again.

She could kiss Elizabeth forever, she thinks that night, cuddled under the covers with their legs messily entwined and her arms pulling the brunette right against her. Elizabeth tastes like something so new and perfect, she could not possibly describe it. The entire _night_ is perfect, her and Elizabeth, wrapped up in each other. Secretly, Caroline figures, it’s enough to make her want to stay in wretched Meryton indefinitely.

In the morning, Caroline doesn’t want to get out of bed, wants to stay in that lovely moment indefinitely. In fact, she throws a leg over Elizabeth’s hips to prevent her from leaving. But when they do get up and go down to breakfast together, Elizabeth’s hand is clasped in hers, and their fingers fit together like a puzzle finally complete.

The breakfast room is bustling, tired revelers blinking angrily over black coffee and pain medication. The sun pouring through the windows is enough to make Caroline’s head throb, and want to bury herself back in her bed, in the dark. Elizabeth squeezes her hand, giving her a quick smile when she goes to sit by Jane.

Caroline watches Jane and Charles on the other side of the room, sitting closely next to each other. Both are smiling widely, Charles looking like he’s about to burst with happiness. Jane’s eyes are shining, the best she’s ever seen her. _They love each othe_ r.

It sends ice through her veins, despite Elizabeth’s harsh words with her last night. It worries her; her darling brother Charles is the head of a corporation, wealthy and successful and too nice for his own good. Nothing good would come from Charles and Jane. Their family’s place in the upper crust was already tentative; their father, a financier; but their grandfather, a mill worker. No, a relationship with Jane Bennet would not do.

( _She can not have the two of them together, Jane and Charles. She is entirely too possessive of the both of them, like they are dolls, toys, that she would rather break than share_ ).

Feeling too cold for words, she steely walks to take the empty seat in the corner, but she is stopped by the sight Will Darcy, brooding in the corner. She’s about to approach him, but then she realizes his gaze is focused on a point over her shoulder, obviously intrigued. She’s never seen that expression in his eyes before; part longing, part awe, part pain. It surprises her, softens the ice inside of her for a brief moment as she turns to face the object of Darcy’s attention.

And of course it’s Elizabeth. _Her_ Elizabeth ( _when did she become_ her _Elizabeth_?). It’s not ice in her veins this time - it’s fire; complete and utter rage, and the urge to punch Darcy in the face is too great. She has to clench her teeth to keep from shouting, hands curling into fists.

The thing is, is that she _knew_ Darcy was interested in Elizabeth, so why does she feel so _jealous_?

Three little words hang on her lips.

And at that realization, all the anger deflates out of her, and she feels like she’s shrinking in that crowded room. She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip to try to quell the tears forming in her eyes as she turns to leave. As she exits, she can feel those walls she had formed before she came to the countryside shoot back up, stronger and more impenetrable than ever.

If she can’t love Elizabeth, then Darcy sure as hell can’t.

They must leave for London.

And quickly.


End file.
